Apocalypse Days
by R. Gatz
Summary: The life of fourteen-year old Julie Grigio post-apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

February 21st

They come crawling in like a bad smell. I get out the gun I got for my thirteenth birthday last year and load it up with bullets. Dad is firing bullets at those dead, lifeless creatures, and spongy limbs hit the walls in a wild frenzy. I throw knives through their zombie heads but I just make a slot.

Soon enough, they're in a dead heap on the floor, when a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes slowly walks in. I run to him, and get down on my haunches.

"Hey there," I say gently. I see him shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" I ask. I beckon to Dad for a blanket. The little boy nods.

"Well, your heart must be thumping, running about in this weather," I say cheerfully.

Dad brings over the blanket and begins to fully cover the boy's shoulders, which he does in a minute. But when he is just about to tie the blanket across the kid's chest, his hand hits somewhere near the kid's heart. I expect him to hear the heart thumping crazy, but there is no sound but silence.

Dad suddenly pulls up his blonde bangs. There are dark purple veins on his small white forehead. He attempts to check the child's eyes, but it's so dark you can barely see.

"Flashlight!" He snaps at me. I pick one up from the counter and throw it at him. He easily catches it and flashes it in the little kid's eyes. The kid doesn't squint or close his eyes. He's still staring down at his feet. It's clear this kid is turning into a zombie.

Dad gets out his gun and attempts to shoot, but he's out of bullets and the battered gun is a write-off, so he looks at me, gun on the counter.

"Come on Julie."

"No. I- I can't shoot a kid."

"He's _not_ a kid. He's not human. He's one of them now. We have to destroy them before they destroy us."

With shaking hands, I pick up the gun, and direct it at the boy's head.

And with a bang, he falls to the ground. I let the gun slide out of my hand and I burst into tears.

"Jesus, Julie, if you cried about everyone you killed-"

"Dad, that was my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at Feb 21st, 23:00

Dad gives me a dirty bottle of water. I drink it up and spit out the dirt, but that doesn't stop me crying.

"Julie, stop crying. We have to go find your mother."

"It was my brother!"

"No, it wasn't Sean. It was another one of those demons."

"It was Sean. He had the same freckle on his chin."

"Don't argue with me, you brat!"

"He's your son!"

Dad slaps me hard across the face. "Stop crying, girl!"

I go quiet for a moment before I throw the bottle away. "Let's go find Mom," I say shakily.

We expect her to be where she said she would- in the stadium, but when we search it she is nowhere to be seen. I scavenge for food. We have this policy now; we can't waste anything. Even soggy popcorn has to be saved and rationed. I pick up a bar of chocolate and a carrot- both rare treats. I show them proudly to Dad.

"Keep the carrot; we'll give it to the other members. Throw away the chocolate."

"But Dad, it's _chocolate_. Don't you remember how you bought me a bar of chocolate for my twelfth birthday?"

"Julie. We don't need this filth. It's unhealthy. And being unhealthy makes you fat. And fat will slow us down."

I sigh, and when his back is turned I take a bite out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say thanks to those who liked my writing and gave a review of it.**

**1st: Thanks Blunz, for your glowing review of my writing, even if it wasn't that good. I totally adore your fanfic, _New School_**

**2: Izzy, thanks for your sweet review. It really made me feel good. **

**Read and review, people!**

Feb 22nd, 00:00

Me and Dad are walking down the street, when we hear moaning, the type of moaning that is reserved for zombies, and Dad is immediately loading his gun. I am so quick with my gun that I misfire, and as I do, I feel my leg starting to bleed in pain. Then I realize that the gun was upside down, and I have shot myself in the leg.

I quickly fall to the ground, and I let out a yelp of pain.

Dad turns around.

'Christ, Julie!'

'Help,' I whimper.

Dad takes out the bullets from his gun and lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. I'm quite small, I haven't gone through puberty yet, I haven't grown curves or boobs or anything, so I'm quite light in his arms.

He's running back to the house, me clinging desperately to his shoulder for dear life.

As he is pacing, we see all the other people looking at us in our community. Kevin is there with his sister, Rebecca, and his mom, Kate, looking curiously at me. Pregnant women with hungry babies in their bellies stare at us.

My dad ignores them. He keeps running, and bolts open our door, where Mum is there to greet him.

'Richard, for God's sake-'

'-just give her an anaesthetic, for the love of God, Christa!'

Mom sighs. 'Get her down on her bed, will you?'

Dad gently lays me down on my bed.

'No, not that way, Richard!'

My dad grumbles and pulls me out of my fetal position.

My mum and dad's relationship has always been that... _feisty_. My dad's always been tough with her. She had to force him to get married to her, as there is a ten year age-gap between the two of them. I guess he felt that he was sort of taking advantage of her.

Mum comes towards me with a needle, and soon enough I am away to a deep sleep.

_**Soz, that was such a short chapter. I guess it said all I needed it to say. But don't worry, people, next chapter will be action-packed! **_


End file.
